Children of the Gods (Pokemon)
by Inspired by My Dreams
Summary: Misty, Dawn, May, Leaf, and Jamie- the new students- new girls to be exact- arrive at Pallet High and meet the ones they are "destined" to be with, Ash, Paul, Drew, Gary, and Green. Then they all discover the secrets they have been wanting to know for their whole lives. Who their other parent is. ORS, PS, IKS/IS, CS, OCXGreen (boy) Rated T for some swearing


**Hello! Welcome to my story, Children of the Gods! Hope you enjoy! I worked really hard on this, hope it's not too terrible! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, ONLY THE STORY LINE AND ANY OCS I MIGHT MAKE.**

**-Jamie**

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

I gulped. Today was the first day at a new school for me and my friends Misty, Dawn, Leaf, and Jamie. I was so nervous… see, my friends and I have gotten kicked out of our previous schools due to various and unexplained _incidents._

The first time was back in third grade. The five of us were on a field trip to a museum or something. We wandered into the gift shop with our group and at the cash register was a hooded figure. Jamie began to shiver and next thing we knew, we all were.

To make things clear, seconds later, we were tackling the figure and trying to maul it to death because it gave off that evil aura- the kind from monsters in all those horror movies. And then the figure disappeared into thin air and we were expelled.

The rest of the occurrences were just as creepy and unbelievable. I wouldn't want to hear about them, if I were you. The five of us just seem to destroy everything we touch.

Now we're all eighteen years old and we're about to attend Pallet High for our senior year. Now I was sitting at the kitchen table with Jamie and Misty, our feet tapping impatiently.

"Arceus, why do they take so long to get ready?" Jamie grumbled. Truth was, I usually take a while to get ready too, but today I was just so anxious that I got ready quickly.

Jamie and Misty are the tomboys of the group. Dawn and I are pretty much the girly-girls. And Leaf is right in the middle. She likes SOME girly things, but she's really athletic like Jamie and Misty.

"DAWN! LEAF! HURRY UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!" Misty shouted. We heard clambering on the top floor. The five of us also live together in one home- the parent we all had (We all don't know one of our parents) let us move in here by ourselves.

At long last, Dawn and Leaf appeared at the top of the stairs with their bookbags and quickly scrambled down and grabbing a bagel before rushing out the door with the rest of us to Misty's cerulean convertible.

I fiddled with my bright red bookbag nervously. What was the new school going to be like? Was I going to like it or not?

We arrived at Pallet High shortly, after a few minutes in the car. Out of all the people in the group, I'm closest to Leaf and Dawn.

Jamie and Misty are really close because of their similar personalities: Bad temper, smart, and tomboyish. But Misty's temper is FAR worse than Jamie's in a way that was just plain scary.

But all five of us are best friends, and we do everything together and we can talk to each other about just about anything. We approached the front doors of the school and my knees shook in anxiety and nervousness. What if no one liked me?

"Stop being such a worrywart, May," Jamie snorted. Easy for her to say. It was pretty much obvious that she and Misty were going to be co-captain of like every sports team here. Dawn was probably going to be that fashionista girl. And Leaf would probably be the smarty-pants. And me? Well, I'm just plain old May, I guess.

"The invitation said that we should go to the principal's office to get our schedules," Leaf said. We nodded and after a while of looking, we found the office. Inside, five *coughs* rather cute boys were in there.

One had a backwards cap on his spiky raven hair and a goofy smile. He seemed like a nice guy.

Another was a grumpy-looking purple=haired guy with cold onyx eyes. Hmm… not very friendly judging by how he glared at us…

Then there were two guys with spiky auburn hair. One was a bit taller and wore a cocky smirk. Ew. The other was wearing a poker face and clearly looked annoyed.

And finally, there was a boy with chartreuse hair and emerald eyes… and although I found him rather attractive, he wore that same smirk. Ew.

The secretary behind the desk looked up. "Oh, hello, you must be the new girls. May Maple." I walked closer and she gave me a packet. "Dawn Berlitz." Dawn did the same. "Misty Waterflower." Misty received her schedule as well. "Leaf Green." Leaf tore open her packet immediately. "And Jamie Andrews." Jamie received her packet last.

"Thank you," we chorused together as we began to check out our schedules to see which class was first for us.

"And by the way, we thought you would need a little guidance here. So over there we have five boys with the same schedules as one of you. So… Paul Shinji, you're assigned to Dawn Berlitz." The plumhead glared at Dawn, who glared back. "Ash Ketchum, you'll be guiding Misty Waterflower." The raven haired boy looked up from eating a donut at Misty.

Speaking of donuts, one sounds good right now… "Gary Oak, you'll be with Leaf Green." Leaf scowled while one of the auburn haired boys- the taller one- smirked stupidly. "Green Oak, you'll be guiding Jamie Andrews." Jamie shrugged and Green kept his poker face on.

Then the secretary trained her eyes on me. "Which means Drew Hayden is with May Maple." Ugh. The grasshead -_- Just my luck.

While Ash was eating nonchalantly, Paul and Dawn were having a glaring contest, Gary was trying to get Leaf to go on a date with him, and Green and Jamie were just standing there awkwardly, Drew was just annoying. He constantly was flicking his hair.

Ignoring him, I grabbed my bookbag and was the first to storm out of the office with Drew trailing along behind me. "Jeez January, you need to simmer down a little bit," he grumbled as I sent him multiple dirty looks.

"Shut up, Grasshead," I growled back at him, finding my locker and shoving my stuff in there, keeping the textbooks I would need.

"Make me, June," he sneered. I resisted the urge to punch him and instead, calmly said to him (this took ALL of my patience)

"My name is May. M-A-Y." He just rolled his eyes at me while I scowled again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, VERY sorry, December," he snorted. I mentally face-palmed. This guy has the same schedule as me? Just then, some girls started squealing when they caught sight of him and started swarming him. I sighed and escaped before they could stampede me. I could tell that this was going to be a VERY long year…

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

I tried to block my new "guide" out. But I just couldn't. He was just so freakin' ANNOYING! _Although I have to admit he's rather attractive… wait what?!_ I mentally slapped myself. EW! This guy was just so stupid!

Every few seconds he would just make some perverted or flirty remark that made me want to punch his lights out. Which I was very well capable of! I could already see that he was the school playboy! Why couldn't I have gotten his brother?! At least he seems decent!

"How about we do some math here? You plus me and a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs, and we multiply-" I didn't let him finish. My eyes bugged out of my head as he said every word. I wanted to maul him with my Pokemon! Instead, I slowly turned and-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ANNOYING PERV! I DON'T CARE THAT WE'RE IN SCHOOL, JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" I screamed at him, punching his face. I think it was just my imagination, because he didn't start howling in pain, but I think I heard a satisfying crack.

Instead, he calmly rubbed over the sore spot and said, "Stop playing so hard to get. You'll fall for me eventually." I mentally face-palmed. Can this guy not take a hint?

"As if. I'll never fall for someone like you." I didn't need this guy! I was so out of here. Luckily, some girls surrounded him and I got the chance to escape from that stupid jerk. Who did he think he was? Did he really think he could get a girl he just met in bed with him?

Well, maybe an annoying bitch would, but not me. I don't want a boyfriend, don't need one, and don't have time for one.

My first class was gym- one of my best classes next to English and History. I'm actually pretty athletic, but I'm nothing compared to Misty and Jamie. Amazingly, I am a straight-A student. I don't even know why. I don't study much.

I arrived at the gym and was about to enter the locker room to change out of my uniform skirt into some gym shorts when I collided with someone and landed on top of them. I looked down to see… oh crap. Him.

"Sorry," I grumbled reluctantly as I got up and stepped over his head. Wait… stepped over his head? OH ARCEUS WHY?! CURSE MY STUPID MIND! I froze as I slowly turned around. "You didn't just see-" He interrupted.

"You bet I did. Nice blue lace panties. Does your mother know you wear those?" Oh crap. I was wearing the SHORTEST skirt I could find today because Dawn made me… I opened my mouth to tell him I don't know my mother, but then he SLAPPED MY BUTT BEFORE WALKING AWAY. What. The. Freakin. HELL? I gritted my teeth before pounding my fist into a nearby gym locker to channel my anger. I sure wish that locker I dented was Gary's face.

Annoying perv. Could he just leave me alone and GUIDE me like he was supposed to and NOT try to flirt with me every millisecond he could? And then I thought about what had just happened and I blushed a million shades of red. Wait… why was I blushing? UGH! This was just so freakin' confusing…

I wondered how Jamie was doing with the other Oak brother. It can't be any worse than my situation right here -_- I quickly changed for gym class and walked in just as class started.

Turns out we're running some laps on the track and swimming laps in the pool today. No sweat. "Twenty laps around the one kilometer track," the coach said. I heard all those sluts in short skirts and heels groan while I smirked to myself. Twenty kilometers? Not bad at all.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gary smirking like he was going to beat everyone. Fat chance. I'll show him. The coach blew his whistle and I started off at a fast but steady speed while Gary raced in front of everyone. He was going to get tired soon.

He began to get a little burned out and I easily passed him. We had left the rest of the class completely in the dust. I stuck my tongue out like a child would do as I sped past.

And for the whole gym class, it was competition. I beat him in running with a time of 12:10, a new record for 20 kilometers at Pallet High- (Although I'm sure Misty and Jamie can beat that) that's pretty impressive, if I can say so myself.

It was a bit harder in swimming, since swimming was Misty's thing and not mine. We tied, unfortunately, which made me mentally scowl. I watched as those bitches in bikinis slowly finished. That's why you wear a Speedo to gym class.

"Why aren't you wearing a bikini?" Gary blurted from next to me. I took a deep breath.

"Because I don't like bikinis," I said matter-of-factly. "Now if all you want to do is make perverted comments to me, just shut the freakin' hell up."

"You know, you swear a lot, Green," he replied. One whole sentence with not ONE perverted or flirty word? He deserves a good boy award.

"Yes, I'm well aware of the fact," I replied calmly. "And good job for not flirting with me." I patted the top of his head, which was hard because he was a few inches taller, and walked away. Heh, what a great start to a new year. NOT.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

Meh. I'm actually not feeling really upset about who my guide is as of now. As of now. Green didn't seem like a perv like his brother Gary.

But he certainly was quite rude. He didn't even look back when I dropped my books on accident, being the klutz that I am. He just looked straight ahead and kept walking. He also has this stupid poker face he always has on, and he doesn't show any emotion at all.

I guess he has fan girls, because they were screaming at me to get away from their Green. Ugh. What idiots. Green seemed to dislike them just as much as I did, he kept sending them dirty looks when they tried to flirt with him.

When we arrived at our first class, Math, I inwardly groaned. While I was a straight A student like Leaf, I would much rather be doing sports than sitting around working out how many cherries Jack would have after seventy days if he picked twelve per day and ate two cherries per day. I know that's an easy problem, but you catch my drift?

*MAGICAL TIME SKIP TO FREE PERIOD/LUNCH*

I was alone in the school library. I didn't have gym until after lunch, unfortunately, but I would say that the most interesting subject was definitely Ancient Greek Mythology. The thing is, I'm pretty much a natural at it.

Now I was looking for a book on Greek Mythology to help me with my project for Ancient Greek Mythology. "Excuse me, but do you have a book I can use for my project in Ancient Greek Mythology?" I asked the librarian.

"Here," she said, handing me a thick book. "Would you like me to check it out for you?" I nodded and she did. I exited the library and went back to the cafeteria, where my friends were.

"Hey, Jamie, where were you?" Dawn asked, eating her salad. She's such a health nut, it's not even funny. Seriously.

"Checking out a book from the library for a project of mine," I replied nonchalantly, setting my food tray of a burger, french fries, and chicken nuggets on the table. Dawn wrinkled her nose. She obviously doesn't approve of my lunch.

"It's amazing how you're so skinny, Jamie," she said, sighing. Well I am an athlete, Miss Berlitz. I spend more time excercising than anything.

"So how were your guys' days so far?" I asked my friends. From afar, I could hear, 'Damn, those new chicks are hot' or something along those lines. Men are such pigs.

"Terrible," May moaned. "Drew is so freakin' annoying. All he ever does is go around flicking his hair and calling me every month BUT May."

"Mine was okay," Misty said. "But Ash won't stop eating! It gets disgusting as you watch him shove food down his throat 24/7."

"Paul is so rude," Dawn snorted. "He's so cold and aloof and calls me Troublesome, that stupid jerk." I gave her a knowing look.

"You know, that sounds more like a pet name than an insult," I pointed out. Dawn just scowled as Leaf began to talk.

"You won't BELIEVE that pervert Gary. He tried to get me in bed with him even though we just met!" Leaf spat, hatred in her tone.

"Green wasn't that bad. But it's kind of annoying how he shows no emotion and how he throws away his fan girls like they're garbage," I reasoned.

"Dude, I think all of our guides are famous here," May groaned, pointing toward the table where our guides were sitting. Girls surrounded them.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"OMG! Ash is soooo sweet and cuteeeee!" One fan girl at the boys' table gushed. Ash looked up at her, confused, then went back to eating his lunch.

"Drew is soooooo amazing and cool!" Another said. Drew smirked and flicked his hair, which made May scowl.

"Paul is such a hot bad boy!" One gushed. Paul ignored her and pretended that he never heard what the girl had said.

"Gary is soooo sexy! Hey is our date still on tonight?" Another purred. Gary looked up from his lunch and winked, which made the girls swoon.

"Green is sooooo hot because he plays hard to get all the time!" A blonde giggled. Green scowled and like Paul, ignored the girls.

"Oh Mew, how annoying," Dawn grumbled. "Look, they have their own assembly of sluts."

"Why us? Why did they have to be our guides?" Jamie complained. While Green wasn't as bad as the others' guides, he was rude and cold- and she hated that.

"Hey Jamie, can I see the book you got from the library?" May asked. Jamie nodded. May opened the book and her breath hitched.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked curiously. May shook her head and said that she was fine- although she obviously wasn't.

"Give me that," Leaf said, snatching the book away from her. "Hey... doesn't that mark look like the ones that we all have on our wrists? Kind of weird, isn't it?"

On each girl's wrist was a tiny mark- one in the shape of none other than Mount Olympus. "I feel like all this is connected somehow..." May continued. "Or maybe I'm going insane. It was nothing, really." Just then, the bell rang and the girls exchanged hasty farewells before continuing their day at Pallet High.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment what you thought! Leave a review, it would make my day! Sorry this sucked, it was more of a filler chapter if anything.<strong>

**-Jamie**


End file.
